


Red Plaid

by untakenbeepun



Category: Kaleidotrope (Podcast)
Genre: More Fluff, Other, harrison is a little shit but drew loves him, two in one night because i can't help myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 16:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17144963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untakenbeepun/pseuds/untakenbeepun
Summary: Harrison likes to steal Drew's clothes.





	Red Plaid

Drew’s bedroom was a mess.

The floor was littered with clothes, the bed sheets crumpled up, closet doors wide open with coat hangers hanging off at odd angles. It was a mountain of clothes – plaid shirts, graphic t-shirts, jeans – all tossed about the room in name of that one good shirt of his.

“Harrison,” Drew called through the apartment. “Have you seen my shirt?”

Since Harrison had started living with him, the general chaos of his apartment had only got worse. Every day finding things amidst their collective maelstrom of a lifestyle was like trying to catch smoke with your bare hands.

Drew wouldn’t change it for anything.

“Which one?” came Harrison’s voice from the other room.

“Red plaid.”

“No,” Harrison said, “have you tried under the bed?”

“Why the hell would it be under the bed?”

He looked anyway. He wished he hadn’t.

“Harrison,” he yelled. “Did you shove those dirty plates I told you to take back to the kitchen under the bed?”

There was a long pause.

“...No.”

Drew marched into the hallway, towards the living room. “We’ll get rats, Harrison, I keep telling you—” He stopped short, at the door of the living room. “Harrison.”

Harrison was sitting on the sofa, legs tucked underneath him, reading a book. He looked up at Drew, the picture of innocence. “Drew.”

“You’re wearing my shirt.”

“I might be.”

It was far too big for him. The red plaid fell past his bare knees, it was more like a dress than a shirt. Drew did his best not to click his tongue against his teeth, trying not to think about the mess he’d made of his room looking for that thing.

What annoyed him most of all though was how _good_ it looked on Harrison, especially with the red lipstick thing he had going on.

“How long were you going to let me keep looking for it?” Drew said, scooting Harrison’s legs out of the way so he could drop himself down on the sofa.

“Long enough to appreciate you without a shirt,” Harrison said, his eyes dragging across Drew’s bare torso.

He was looking at Drew in that way that always made his legs feel a little like jelly, that half-smile of his almost shark-like, the kind of smile that said he was going to get what he wanted. Harrison’s fingers found their way to Drew’s bare chest, dancing across his ribs. Drew’s breath hitched.

His hands moved upwards and found their way to Drew’s face, tilting his chin upwards so he could kiss him soundly, arms wrapping around him, fingers pulling through his hair.

“How about we skip that event tonight?” Harrison whispered, still looking up at Drew with those half-lidded eyes.

Drew’s only response was to kiss him back hard, wrapping his arms around Harrison’s waist and pushing him back onto the sofa, smiling into the kiss when he heard him laugh beneath him.

The shirt looked better on Harrison anyway.


End file.
